


More than enough

by sunny_witch



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25788178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunny_witch/pseuds/sunny_witch
Summary: В квартире слишком тонкие стены, и это становится проблемой, когда вы не можете сдерживать свои желания, а соседи в это время завтракают на кухне.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Kudos: 4





	More than enough

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [More than enough](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14804127) by [nofeartina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nofeartina/pseuds/nofeartina). 



Ему слишком жарко.

Это первая мысль Эвена, первое, что приходит в голову этим утром, пока он медленно просыпается и моргает. 

Первое, что он видит, открывая глаза – это Исак. Исак, который лежит рядом с ним, спящий, прекрасный. Есть что-то особенное в спящем Исаке. То, как легко теперь приходит к нему сон, как он расслаблен, когда Эвен рядом. Эвен обожает это. Эвен обожает его. 

Но неудивительно, что ему так жарко. Исак закинул на него ногу и руку, словно хочет убедиться, что Эвен не сможет сбросить с себя одеяло, как делает обычно, словно хочет проконтролировать, что он никуда не сбежит. Как будто такая мысль вообще может прийти Эвену в голову. 

Невозможно не спариться, когда его одновременно накрывают одеяло и тело Исака. Но Эвен даже не думает двигаться, он не хочет, чтобы Исак проснулся или отодвинулся от него. Ему нравится, когда Исак близко. 

Эвен голый. Теперь, когда он окончательно проснулся, он не может не заметить, как болит его тело во всех правильных местах. Мышцы бёдер – из-за того, как широко он разводил ноги, руки – из-за того, как отчаянно цеплялся за спинку кровати, кожа на спине саднит от царапин, оставленных ногтями Исака, хотя он и стрижёт их под корень. 

Он чувствует, как из него вытекает сперма, напоминая о том, что произошло вчера. 

Эвен закрывает глаза и улыбается. Слегка двигает бёдрами, просто чтобы ещё раз почувствовать тянущую боль. Ему нравится это ощущение, нравятся свидетельства того, как его использовали. Того, каким полезным он был.

Того, как Исак находит наслаждение в нём, в его теле. 

Исак сейчас ненасытен. Эвен не очень понимает, почему, связан ли повышенный интерес к сексу с тем, что в это время года в сутках больше светлых часов. Или с тем, что он сейчас чуть сильнее влюблён в Эвена. 

Эвен не жалуется. 

Он всегда хочет Исака, и, по правде говоря, он в восторге от мысли, что может заставить Исака быть ненасытным. Есть что-то восхитительное в осознании, что ты являешься причиной чего-то подобного для другого человека. 

Исак издаёт тихий звук, и Эвен открывает глаза, чтобы посмотреть, не сделал ли случайно что-то, что разбудило бы его. Но глаза Исака по-прежнему закрыты, он всё так же лежит лицом к Эвену. Вероятно, этот звук непроизвольно вырвался во сне, но теперь, раз уж Эвен всё равно открыл глаза, он пользуется возможностью по-настоящему взглянуть на Исака. На прекрасного Исака, с его разметавшимися по подушке кудряшками и длинными тёмными ресницами. На его нос, который всегда уступает Эвену в борьбе за пространство, на его губы, которые всегда заставляют кровь Эвена быстрее бежать по венам. 

У Эвена никогда не получается им насытиться, никогда не получается на него насмотреться. Ему всегда мало. 

Эвен расслабленно поворачивает голову на подушке и не может не улыбнуться, заметив, как из-за этого едва заметного движения лоб Исака прорезает морщинка. Он не может справиться с искушением и протягивает палец, чтобы её разгладить. 

Прикосновение заставляет Исака расслабиться, и Эвен видит, что он вот-вот вынырнет из сна. Он придвигается ближе, заставляя Исака ещё больше накрыть его своим телом, так близко, что Эвен мог бы его поцеловать. Если ему этого захочется. 

– Доброе, – бормочет Исак, его голос звучит низко и хрипло. 

Эвен улыбается и придвигается ещё ближе, тихо шепчет:

– Доброе утро.

Это тихое приветствие заставляет Исака улыбнуться, он открывает глаза и смотрит прямо на Эвена. Эти зелёные глаза, буквально впивающиеся в него, мгновенно наполняются любовью и нежностью. Первое, что Исак делает – будто бы ласкает его взглядом. 

У Эвена от этого дух захватывает. 

Он преодолевает последние несколько сантиметров, разделяющие их, наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать Исака, и плевать на нечищеные зубы или на прыщик на носу его парня. Это не имеет значения для Эвена, лишь добавляет реальности происходящему. 

Есть только они. Есть только это. 

Исак радостно хмыкает, и Эвен проглатывает этот звук. Он прижимается к Исаку всем телом, и, кажется, ближе уже некуда, а разгорячённая после сна кожа, касающаяся его, заставляет сердце биться чаще. 

– Эвен, – стонет Исак, и Эвен мычит что-то неразборчивое, хотя знает, что от него не ждут ответа. Теперь он уже привык к тому, что Исаку иногда просто нравится произносить его имя. Он чувствует, что Исак легонько отталкивает его, и мгновение спустя Эвен неохотно отрывается от его губ. – Мне срочно нужно отлить. 

Эвен не может сдержать смех. Ох уж этот Исак и его крошечный мочевой пузырь! Сколько раз он портил их утренние забавы. 

– Ну разумеется, – говорит он и улыбается ещё шире, замечая, как Исак закатывает глаза. 

Исак переворачивается и выбирается из кровати, находит на полу трусы и футболку. Эвен не может не смотреть на него, лежит, подперев голову рукой, и любуется обратным стриптизом, который исполняет сейчас его парень.

– Ты сможешь это с меня снять уже совсем скоро, – игриво кидает Исак через плечо и выскальзывает в коридор. Он закрывает за собой дверь, чтобы создать для Эвена хотя бы видимость уединения. 

Звуки, разносящиеся по квартире, так отчётливы, что Эвен слышит, как Исак включает свет и закрывает за собой дверь в ванную. Он переворачивается на спину и смотрит в потолок, ожидая возвращения своего парня. Теперь, когда красота Исака не отвлекает его, Эвен слышит, как Эскиль и Линн разговаривают на кухне, и думает, не пора ли ему перестать прятаться и просто пойти и позавтракать с ними. 

Он понимает, что им с Исаком не стоит надеяться на уединение теперь, когда Эскиль знает, что они проснулись. 

Он слышит, как Исак выходит из ванной, слышит, как Эскиль ловит его в коридоре. Эвен лежит так несколько минут, но, когда понимает, что Исаку в ближайшее время не удастся вырваться из цепких рук соседа, неохотно выбирается из кровати. 

Он уже натянул на себя джинсы и нырнул головой в ворот футболки, когда Исак возвращается. Он замирает на пороге, заметив, что Эвен одевается, но потом делает шаг вперёд и закрывает за собой дверь. Когда Эвен, расправив футболку, поднимает на него глаза, то видит, что Исак смотрит на него, вскинув бровь. 

– Что ты делаешь? – спрашивает он, игриво изогнув губы, но, прежде чем Эвен успевает ответить, продолжает. – Разве мы не договорились, что ты меня разденешь, когда я вернусь? 

– Ну да, – отвечает Эвен и машет рукой в сторону кухни, намекая на невозможность продолжения.

– Ты так сильно хочешь есть? – спрашивает Исак, отходя от двери и делая шаг по направлению к Эвену. – Потому что если да, то мы можем позавтракать с Эскилем и Линн. Но если нет, то у меня есть кое-какие планы на тебя…

Исак опускает подбородок и смотрит на него сквозь ресницы, облизывает губы так, как обожает Эвен. И этого хватает, чтобы Эвен почувствовал, что готов. 

– И что же это за планы?.. – спрашивает он и делает шаг навстречу Исаку. Они стоят близко друг к другу, так близко, что стоит протянуть руку и можно будет дотронуться, но Эвен позволяет Исаку самому принять решение. 

– Ну… В тех планах на тебе нет одежды, – отвечает Исак и тянется к нему, хватает за футболку, с силой тянет на себя, и Эвену не остаётся ничего другого как придвинуться ближе. Не то чтобы он особо сопротивлялся. 

– Тогда, возможно, это тебе нужно раздеть меня? – дразнит Эвен, и он просто в восторге, что его слова заставляют Исака улыбнуться. 

Исак притягивает его ещё ближе, наклоняется к нему так, что их губы практически соприкасаются, а потом разворачивается и прижимает Эвена к двери.

– Знаешь, что мне только что сказал Эскиль? – шепчет он Эвену в губы, и Исак так близко, что Эвен практически ощущает его вкус, ещё чуть-чуть, и они поцелуются. Руки Исака скользят по телу Эвену, исследуя его грудь и плечи. Потом он просовывает ладони под рукава его футболки, гладит по голой коже, сминает пальцами ткань и тянет вверх, задирая максимально высоко. 

Эвен уже задыхается, кровь бежит по телу быстрее, и он чувствует, как член начинает твердеть. Исак прижимает его к двери своим телом, будто ловит в ловушку, и это самое фантастическое чувство в мире. 

У Эвена уходит слишком много времени на то, чтобы вспомнить, что Исак задал ему вопрос, и ещё больше – чтобы вспомнить, что именно он спрашивал, и когда он наконец отрицательно качает головой, Исак мгновенно продолжает.

– Он сказал, что нам нужно помнить, что кроме нас в этой квартире и другие люди живут. 

Произнося эти слова, он вытаскивает руки их рукавов Эвена и проводит ладонями по его рукам, спускается на бёдра, а потом, погладив их, скользит за пояс джинсов и сжимает его задницу. 

И только тогда Эвен наконец понимает, что говорит ему Исак, и ему хотелось бы, чтобы кровь не приливала к щекам от мысли, что Эскиль и Линн слышали всё, чем они занимались прошлой ночью, но он не может справиться со смущением. Было так трудно сдерживать рвущиеся из него звуки, на самом деле – невозможно, когда Исак так отчаянно хотел его, так врывался в его тело. Эвен не мог думать ни о чём другом, мог только быть там и позволять Исаку разрывать себя на части. Он и думать забыл, что в мире существовали другие люди кроме них. Исак и Эвен. Эвен и Исак. 

В его голове не было места ни для чего другого. 

Когда Исак замечает покрасневшие щёки Эвена, его улыбка становится хитрой, кажется, ему нравится видеть, как сильно он может влиять на него. Эвен собирается ответить что-то из разряда тех фраз, от которых Исак всегда закатывает глаза, но, прежде чем он успевает вымолвить хоть слово, Исак раздвигает пальцами его ягодицы, и звук, который он издаёт, почувствовав влагу, заставляет Эвена покраснеть ещё сильнее. 

Глаза Исака неотрывно следят за Эвеном. Эвен не может дышать от этого напряжённого взгляда, от того, что Исак смотрит на него так, словно он – лучшее, что тому доводилось видеть. Словно Исак хочет смотреть только на него. 

Член Эвена уже полностью готов ко всему, что бы ни придумал Исак. Но Исак ничего не делает. Лишь поглаживает пальцами чуть припухший анус Эвена, и тому приходится закусить губу, чтобы не издать ни звука. 

Улыбка Исака становится ещё шире, будто он наслаждается, наблюдая, как Эвен изо всех сил пытается сдержать стон. 

– Ты можешь вести себя тихо? Можешь, Эвен? – шепчет он, скользя свободной рукой по заднице Эвена, потом по бедру, приближаясь к паху. – Можешь стоять здесь и вести себя так тихо, чтобы Эскиль и Линн не поняли, чем мы занимаемся? 

Эвен никогда в жизни не издавал такого звука, который только что сорвался с его губ. Низкий, хныкающий, настойчивый. Именно он заставляет Исака наконец закрыть разделяющее их расстояние и завладеть губами Эвена, вовлекая в поцелуй.

И что это за поцелуй! 

Он жадный, и мокрый, и настойчивый с самого начала. И у Эвена поджимаются пальцы на ногах, и он судорожно подается бёдрами вперёд, ища соприкосновения с его рукой, или его телом, или хоть с чем-нибудь, до чего может дотянуться. Ему так хочется потереться хоть обо что-то, что едва ли важно, обо что. У Исака из горла вырывается радостный звук, и он явно доволен нетерпением Эвена, так что он опускает руку ниже и наконец касается его члена.

Эвен испытывает такое облегчение от того, что чувствует хоть какую-то стимуляцию, что не может сдержать громкий стон. 

Они оба замирают на месте, смотрят друг на друга округлившимися глазами и изо всех сил напрягают слух. Пытаясь понять, слышали ли их Эскиль и Линн. Этот звук невозможно было спутать с чем-то ещё. 

Но с кухни продолжают доноситься их приглушённые голоса, и, кажется, в их разговоре не возникло паузы, и Эвен с облегчением выдыхает. 

И у него тут же перехватывает дыхание, когда Исак неожиданно начинает двигать рукой. Совсем немного, но с очевидным намерением. Эвен хватает Исака за запястье, не зная зачем: то ли желая, чтобы он остановился, то ли мечтая, чтобы продолжил. Но это движение заставляет Исака сделать паузу. 

Исак какое-то время смотрит на него своими большими зелёными глазами, от взгляда которых у Эвена подкашиваются ноги, словно ждёт, чтобы Эвен его остановил.

Но Эвен этого не делает, лишь не сводит с него глаз, позволяя Исаку принять решение самостоятельно. И уже через несколько секунд Исак приспускает джинсы Эвена, освобождая его член. А потом обхватывает его своей большой и тёплой, и идеальной ладонью, и Эвен больше не может держать глаза открытыми. Он с тихим стуком откидывает голову на дверь, в то время как рука Исака скользит по всей длине его члена, от основания до головки, и Эвен не знает, как он должен хранить молчание в этот момент. Ему так хорошо! 

– Исак…– шепчет он, и на этот раз наступает очередь Исака что-то мычать в ответ. Но у Эвена не возникает желания рассмеяться. Он настолько потерялся в удовольствии от совершенной руки Исака, которая медленно и легко скользит по его члену вверх-вниз, сжимает крепко, но стимуляции хватает лишь на то, чтобы Эвен утратил способность стоять на месте. 

Он толкается бёдрами вперёд, пытается заставить Исака ускорить темп, сделать так, чтобы Исак крепче сжал руку, чтобы двигал ею решительнее. Эвен больше не может думать, в голове крутится лишь «ещё, ещё, ещё». 

Но Исак продолжает выдерживать мучительно медленный темп, просто стоит там и смотрит, как Эвен медленно разваливается на части, и в какой-то момент Эвен больше не может стоять спокойно, ему нужно каким-то образом сбросить напряжение, нарастающее в его теле. Очевидно, что Исак не собирается давать ему кончить, по крайней мере сейчас. Что Исак хочет удерживать его на краю, довести его до такого отчаяния, чтобы… Эвен не совсем уверен, для чего всё это, но Исак иногда так делает. Получает удовольствие от того, что наблюдает, как Эвен растворяется в охватившем его желании, в потребности кончить. 

Эвену всё труднее вести себя тихо, звуки щекотными пузырьками собираются у него в груди и угрожают вырваться наружу, и он тратит много сил, чтобы держать их в себе. Он не знает, как долго ещё сможет справляться с этой задачей. Потому что с каждой секундой становится всё тяжелее. 

Вот если бы Исак поцеловал его, если бы помог ему немного, но он слишком занят тем, что неотрывно смотрит на Эвена. Кажется, Исак совершенно забыл обо всём на свете и может лишь смотреть, как Эвен теряется в отчаянии и невыносимом желании, которое испытывает к нему.

– Ну же, Исак, – торопливо выдыхает Эвен и слышит, каким тонким и сиплым стал его голос. Он снова сглатывает, чтобы избавиться от сухости во рту. 

Исак качает головой, почти незаметно, но достаточно для того, чтобы Эвен понял, что он не собирается облегчать ему задачу, и на этот раз он не может сдержать тихий, жалобный стон, прорвавшийся сквозь стиснутые зубы. 

Это заставляет Исака коротко улыбнуться, той самой полуулыбкой, от которой в уголке его рта появляется ямочка, и она такая манящая, такая соблазнительная, что Эвен хватает его за шею и притягивает к себе, чтобы поцеловать. 

Поцелуй выходит неловким, мокрым и отчаянным. Идеальным! Эвен тихо стонет Исаку в рот, чувствуя, как тот сжимает руку на его члене. Эвен уже так близко, чувствует, как яйца поднимаются, и он готов. А потом Исак размазывает большим пальцем сочащуюся смазку по головке, и Эвен уверен, что вот он этот момент.

Он крепче цепляется за шею Исака, знает, что для оргазма нужно всего лишь одно движение руки, чувствует, как всё тело вибрирует в предвкушении. 

Но потом Исак убирает руку с его члена и делает шаг назад.

Никакого телесного контакта, никаких больше поцелуев.

Вообще ничего. 

Только холод и изумление. Эвен тяжело дышит в тишине комнаты, его глаза закрыты, а джинсы спущены ровно настолько, чтобы можно было вынуть член. Эвен чувствует, как он пульсирует, как из него сочится смазка, словно оплакивая то, что едва не случилось. Он даже не пытается сдержать разочарованный вздох. 

Он открывает глаза и видит, что Исак смотрит на его член. Влажные губы Исака распухли и покраснели, глаза огромные и практически чёрные, а вставший член так оттопыривает трусы, что Эвену хочется рухнуть на колени и зарыться лицом в его пах. 

Исак тоже тяжело дышит, его грудь ритмично поднимается и опускается, и Эвен обожает тот факт, что может так его возбуждать. Что у Исака до такой степени твердеет член и сбивается дыхание лишь от того, что он смотрит на Эвена. 

– Почему ты остановился? – разочарованно спрашивает Эвен, потому что и правда не понимает, почему ему не дали кончить. 

– Пока рано, малыш, – говорит Исак, отходя от Эвена ещё на несколько шагов и стягивая с себя футболку, и от этого его непослушные кудряшки становятся ещё более растрёпанными, и Эвен просто обязан зарыться в них пальцами, ему это необходимо. Но он не успевает этого сделать, потому что в следующую секунду Исак подцепляет большими пальцами резинку трусов и стягивает их с бёдер, позволяет им скользить по своим длинным сильным ногам, и Эвен прослеживает весь их путь до пола, пока Исак не отбрасывает их в сторону.

Тогда взгляд Эвена медленно ползёт вверх, задерживаясь на каждом сантиметре обнажённого тела: на мышцах, бугрящихся под кожей Исака, на волосах, растущих на ногах и вокруг вставшего члена, такого твёрдого и манящего, что Эвен с трудом переводит глаза с него выше, на пресс, которого Эвену всегда мало, на который ему всегда хочется смотреть, трогать, пробовать на вкус. Ещё выше, к коричневатым чувствительным соскам и наконец к острой линии подбородка, к этим губам, к этим потрясающим глазам. 

Блядь. Это уже перебор – осознание, что всё это его, что Эвен может прикасаться, и целовать, и лизать. Что Исак хочет его, не боится стоять перед ним обнажённым, беззаботным и открытым, и таким чертовски красивым, что у Эвена в животе начинают порхать бабочки от того, как сильно он любит этого парня. 

– А теперь ты, – говорит Исак низким, внезапно охрипшим голосом, который заводит Эвена ещё больше. Делает его ещё более нетерпеливым и готовым выполнить всё, что попросит у него Исак. 

Он стаскивает с себя футболку, стягивает джинсы вниз, с гораздо меньшей грацией, чем только что Исак, и вот он тоже голый. 

– Сейчас? – спрашивает Эвен, коротко улыбнувшись. 

Исак кусает губы, и в его взгляде читается откровенный голод. Он слегка качает головой, но подходит ближе. Эвен кладёт руку ему на талию, как только Исак оказывается достаточно близко, и ему нравится чувствовать жар его кожи. 

Исак опускается перед ним на колени, и Эвен не уверен, что может вынести то, что вот-вот произойдёт, что вообще может смотреть сейчас на Исака. Эвен так сильно и отчаянно хочет кончить, что боится, что если увидит рот Исака в непосредственной близости от собственного каменного члена, то просто не выдержит. 

– Не забудь, – говорит Исак, и он так близко, что Эвен чувствует его дыхание на тонкой коже, – ты должен вести себя тихо. 

И потом он наклоняется и широко проводит языком по члену Эвену, от основания к головке, и Эвену приходит зажать рот рукой, чтобы не закричать от удовольствия. 

Влажный рот Исака обхватывает головку, и он начинает сосать, совсем легко, нежно, но этого достаточно, чтобы у Эвена задрожали ноги. 

Исак скользит ниже, берёт член всё глубже и глубже, и от его слюны он становится мокрым и горячим, и Эвен сильнее прижимает руку ко рту.

Ему так трудно вести себя тихо. В его теле скопилось столько напряжения, все мышцы буквально скрутило судорогой, ягодицы болят из-за того, сколько усилий он тратит, чтобы не двигаться, чтобы не поддаться искушению и не толкнуться в рот Исака, в его горло. Эвен из последних сил пытается сдержать стоны. 

Свободной рукой, сжатой в кулак, он упирается в дверь. Исак берёт её и кладёт себя на голову, сжимая губы вокруг члена так, что у Эвена перехватывает дыхание. А потом Исак поднимает на него свои зеленющие глаза, которые говорят Эвену, чего он от него ждёт.

Блядь. 

Эвен сжимает волосы Исака в кулаке и толкается бёдрами. Он грубее, чем обычно, но Исак удерживает его на краю так долго, что Эвен больше не может сдерживаться. Поэтому он снова дёргает его за волосы и делает ещё один толчок. 

Горло Исака смыкается вокруг члена Эвена, и он с трудом может вынести испытываемое наслаждение от того, как идеально то горячее тепло, в которое он погружается. Он толкается снова, и он уже так близко к пику, уже почти достиг его, и теперь Эвена отделяет от него какое-то мгновение. Он представляет, как сейчас кончит Исаку в рот и горло, кончит ему на лицо и шею. Представляет, как сперма будет стекать по его губам и подбородку. Идеально и грязно. Непристойно. 

В тот момент, когда он думает, что вот сейчас это наконец-то случится, Исак с пошлым чпоком выпускает его член и отклоняется настолько, что у Эвена нет шанса снова толкнуться ему в рот.

Хотя он и старается, в отчаянии потянувшись за Исаком, пока тот не оказывается слишком далеко. 

Воздух в комнате холодит его влажный член, практически причиняя дискомфорт, но пережитый только что шок настолько силён, что Эвен выпускает волосы Исака и смотрит, как тот, тяжело дыша, сидит перед ним на полу, такой неотразимый и соблазнительный.

Член Исака гордо возвышается между его бёдер, явно бросая вызов гравитации, и Исак улыбается, замечая, что Эвен не может оторвать глаз от его паха. 

Он кладёт туда руку, обхватывает член своим большим и совершенным кулаком, и Эвен тихо скулит, глядя на это. Исак откидывается назад, опираясь рукой на пол, и раздвигает ноги, демонстрируя себя Эвену и продолжая дрочить. Член Исака такой влажный от смазки и такой твёрдый, что Эвен заворожён. Он не может отвести взгляд, продолжает смотреть, как рука скользит по коже, быстрее и быстрее, слышит, что теперь и у Исака проблемы с тем, чтобы сохранять спокойствие. 

Исак ещё сильнее выгибает спину, выставляет напоказ свои мышцы, красуется своим телом перед Эвеном. И Эвен чувствует, что член начинает сильнее пульсировать от того, что Исак вот так просто предлагает себя ему. 

Он на короткий миг отводит глаза от члена Исака, смотрит на его руку со вздувшимися венами. И это зрелище настолько захватывает, что Эвен едва не теряет контроль. Ему хочется оседлать Исака, насадиться на его член, и он почти уверен, что достаточно растянут после вчерашнего, чтобы вместить его в себя просто так, без какой-то подготовки. 

Ему хочется, чтобы Исак кончил в него снова, добавляя новую порцию спермы.

Одна лишь мысль об этом заставляет кожу на члене натянуться. Эвена прошибает пот, и он просто не может не дотронуться до себя, не может сдержаться, не тогда, когда Исак сидит перед ним и выглядит так охуенно. 

Но стоит его руке дёрнуться в направлении члена, Исак шепчет:

– Ты не можешь прикасаться к себе. Только я могу дать тебе кончить. 

И его голос звучит так уверенно, что, хотя это не приказ, но очень на него похоже, и Эвен готов умереть. Он, кажется, больше не может этого выносить, потому что всё, что Исак делает, слишком его возбуждает. 

Исак закрывает глаза, облизывает губы и теряется в наслаждении, которое дарит ему собственный кулак. Его член такой мокрый, такой красный, и то, как дрожит его рука, то, как ему, кажется, не хватает воздуха, говорит Эвену о том, что Исак близок к оргазму. 

Эвен просто стоит там, свесив руки вдоль тела, и его член твёрдый и пульсирующий, а лёгкие сейчас кажутся слишком маленькими. Он просто стоит там и смотрит, как его парень уступает охватившему его страстному желанию. Смотрит, как Исак стискивает зубы, слышит тихое поскуливание, от которого у Эвена болят яйца, видит, как он ускоряет темп, пока наконец не достигает пика. 

Исак совершенно не испытывает смущения: просто сидит на полу и позволяет Эвену смотреть, как он кончает, широко раздвинув ноги. Его сперма выстреливает на пол, на его живот и бёдра, стекает вниз по члену. 

Эвен жалобно хнычет, потому что хочет целовать, и трогать, и пробовать его на вкус. Исак такой красивый, когда кончает, и так невероятно трудно не прикасаться к нему сейчас. 

Но Эвен продолжает стоять у двери, он не касается своего болезненно возбуждённого члена, практически не издаёт никаких звуков, хотя ему хочется кричать от удовольствия. Хочется громко стонать, глядя на представление, устроенное Исаком. 

Когда Исак наконец заканчивает, когда его рука замирает, и он просто сидит, запыхавшись, с приоткрытыми губами, весь в собственной сперме, он наконец открывает глаза и смотрит прямо на Эвена. 

Эвен знает, что выглядит ужасно, не представляет, на что в нём вообще можно сейчас смотреть. Он чувствует себя не в своей тарелке, словно его разобрали на части, а потом собрали неправильно. Всё в нём дрожит, и он очень близок к грани того, что может вынести. Так трудно следовать всем правилам одновременно: не шуметь, не двигаться, не прикасаться к себе, не целовать.

Но от того, как смотрит на него Исак, от того, что он видит в нём, у Эвена перехватывает дыхание, и он прижимает ладони к двери позади себя, чтобы не поддаться искушению и не дотронуться до члена. 

Он так чертовски близок к оргазму, чувствует его приближение всем телом. Знает, как мало времени это займёт, ощущает вибрацию на коже в предвкушении взрыва. 

– Исак, – шепчет он, или стонет, или что, блядь, это за звуки, срывающиеся сейчас с его губ. Он с трудом узнаёт свой голос, никогда ещё он не слышал, чтобы тот звучал так отчаянно. Никогда не слышал, чтобы его голос был таким тонким, чтобы срывался на таком коротком слове. Он не может больше ничего добавить, у него просто нет сил.

Но этого оказывается достаточно. 

Исак улыбается ему этой своей полуулыбкой, ради которой Эвен готов на всё. В ней скрыто столько обещаний, столько слов. Она даёт Эвену знать, что Исак ещё с ним не закончил. 

Эвен не знает, хорошо это или плохо. Ему нужно кончить прямо сейчас, серьёзно, потому что то, как кровь пульсирует в члене, начинает причинять боль. Он такой красный и чувствительный, что Эвен не уверен, что сможет пережить ещё один раунд.

Исак медленно встаёт с пола, продолжая сжимать в руке теперь уже обмякший член. Он делает шаг в сторону Эвену, продолжает смотреть на него и улыбаться, отчего у Эвена поджимаются пальцы на ногах. 

Боже. Одного взгляда на Исака достаточно, чтобы Эвен понял, что тот собирается растянуть эту пытку удовольствием ещё на какое-то время. Что он не готов дать Эвену кончить прямо сейчас. 

– Исак, – повторяет Эвен внезапно севшим голосом, и он снова не уверен, о чём именно просит. О чём-то. Хоть о чём-нибудь. О том, чтобы Исак сейчас сделал хоть что-то.

Всё его тело дрожит, и Эвен пытается отдышаться. Он весь покрылся потом, который собирается у него на лбу и стекает по бровям. 

А потом Исак останавливается прямо перед ним, смотрит на него своими ярко-зелёными глазами. Эвен чувствует что-то у своих губ и машинально раскрывает их шире, позволяя Исаку с лёгкостью засунуть пальцы внутрь.

Он стонет, когда вкус спермы Исака взрывается у него на языке, всасывает его пальцы глубже в рот, вылизывает их. Он хочет всё. Целиком. Чтобы ни одна капля не пропала зря.

Пока он занят тем, что облизывает пальцы Исака, тот обхватывает рукой его член. Без предупреждения, без намёка. Он крепко сжимает кулак, но не двигает им, удерживая Эвена на грани того, что он может вынести.

Эвен не может… Он не может сконцентрироваться на всём, что происходит с ним сейчас.

Это как какая-то сенсорная перегрузка. Когда Исак оказывается повсюду: у него во рту, в носу, перед глазами, на его теле.

Ощущений так много, что Эвен закрывает глаза, приваливается спиной к двери и позволяет Исаку действовать. Просто сдаётся на милость победителю.

Исак наклоняется к нему, перенося на Эвена часть своего веса, и он так близко, что Эвен чувствует его дыхание на своей коже, отчего по телу бегут мурашки, и он дрожит ещё сильнее. 

Исак начинает медленно двигать рукой и говорит: 

– Я не буду слишком тянуть, обещаю. Но, Эвен… Блядь… Ты сейчас так охуенно выглядишь, у меня просто нет слов. 

Эвен жалобно хнычет, ещё сильнее сосёт пальцы Исака, толкается в его руку, пытаясь заставить двигаться быстрее, сжимать сильнее. Ещё, ещё, ещё.

– Я так сильно тебя люблю, – шепчет Исак ему на ухо, и сердце Эвена начинает биться ещё чаще, хотя, казалось бы, чаще уже невозможно. Он не понимает, откуда всё это идёт, откуда Исак вдруг знает, что сказать и что сделать, чтобы заставить Эвена потерять контроль. 

Его спина покрыта потом, и он скользит по двери каждый раз, когда толкается бёдрами вперёд, снова и снова ища руку Исака. Эвен снова так чертовски близок к оргазму, что ощущает его вкус, чувствует, как все тело сжато, словно пружина. Ему даже приходится сдвинуть колени, чтобы удержаться на ногах. 

Исак широко облизывает шею Эвена, ласкает кожу, ставшую сейчас настолько чувствительной, что шершавость языка ощущается во всём теле.

Рука Исака следует простому ритму, вверх-вниз, вверх-вниз, ничего особенного или необычного, никаких вращений запястьем, ничего из того, чем он обычно балует Эвена, чтобы доставить ещё большее удовольствие. Но это сейчас и не нужно. Прямо сейчас просто – это хорошо, просто – это прекрасно. Этого достаточно.

Яйца Эвена снова напрягаются, его тело готово, и он знает, что теперь уже буквально истекает смазкой, учитывая, с какой лёгкостью скользит по члену рука Исака. Смазки, должно быть, так много, что она стекает на пол по его ногам. И стоит Эвену об этом подумать, как он практически чувствует, как влага стекает по его яйцам, по тонкой коже внутренней поверхности бёдер. Ощущение насколько реально, что явно должно быть правдой. 

И он теперь ещё ближе к долгожданной разрядке, и всё его тело замерло в ожидании, и он бормочет «ну давай, Исак, давай», и уже предвкушает, и готовится, знает, что оргазм будет охуенным, и поджимает пальцы на ногах, и вот сейчас это произойдёт, ещё одно движение, чуть сильнее, резче и…

Раздаётся стук в дверь.

Звук достаточно громкий, чтобы Исак прекратил двигать рукой, и Эвен разочарованно приваливается к двери с громким недовольным вздохом, заставляя Исака пошевелить пальцами у него во рту и прошептать:

– Ш-ш-ш…

Он теснее придвигается к Эвену, придавливает его к двери своим весом и спокойным, уверенным голосом обращается к человеку, стоящему в коридоре: 

– Да?

Это Эскиль. – На кухне осталось много еды. Линн купила слишком много булочек, так что почему бы вам не позавтракать с нами.

Эвен наконец открывает глаза, пытается сморгнуть слёзы и смотрит на Исака, ожидая увидеть на его лице отражение собственного отчаяния. Он не может не видеть отчаяния Эвена. Не может не чувствовать отчаяния Эвена. Не может остаться к нему равнодушным. 

Но то, что видит Эвен, заставляет его сердце забиться чаще. Исак не сводит с него глаз, на его губах играет кривая ухмылка, а покрасневшие щёки не отменяют того факта, что Исак контролирует ситуацию.

Это его игра.

И совершенно очевидно, что ему нравится дразнить Эвена. Он больше не двигает рукой, сжимающей член Эвена, он специально ослабляет хватку, когда Эвен пытается толкнуться в его кулак, всё ещё стараясь догнать снова ускользающий от него оргазм. Его тело не готово так быстро отказаться от обещанного наслаждения. 

– Звучит неплохо. Мы только оденемся и скоро придём, – громко говорит Исак, чтобы Эскиль точно его услышал. 

Эвен больше не может, он умирает, всё его тело сдаётся. Три раза. Три грёбаных раза он оказывался в полушаге, и он не может больше терпеть.

– Отлично, – говорит Эскиль, но Эвен слышит, что он продолжает стоять за дверью. – Нам нужно будет поговорить о том, что Эвен проводит здесь так много времени, что, возможно, ему пора начать вносить свою лепту. Я не мог не заметить, как много его одежды было в грязном белье, когда я в последний раз стирал, Исак, и…

Эскиль продолжает говорить, но Эвен перестаёт вслушиваться. Он не может сосредоточиться на его словах, не может сосредоточиться ни на чём кроме тела Исака, прижимающегося к нему, кроме его руки, держащей его член. Эвен легко может представить, как круто будет, когда Исак снова крепко сожмёт пальцы, и он начинает снова и снова прижиматься к нему бёдрами, более не в состоянии стоять на месте.

– Ну же, – шепчет он, сжимая губы вокруг пальцев Исака, и вздыхает, замечая, как вспыхивают его глаза, наполняясь радостью и озорством.

Исак ещё ближе наклоняется к Эвену и очень-очень тихо шепчет:

– Насколько тихим ты можешь быть?

Эвен лихорадочно качает головой, вытаращив на него глаза. Он уже так близок к настоящему отчаянию, что не может справляться ещё и с этим – с необходимостью вести себя тихо. У него просто больше нет на это сил.

Для него сейчас существуют только Исак и его рука. Больше ничего. Он даже об Эскиле почти не думает.

Дразнящие глаза Исака становятся мягче, и он осторожно вынимает пальцы изо рта Эвена и кладёт руку ему на шею. Он прижимается лбом ко лбу Эвена, нежно целует его. 

– Ш-ш-ш, – шепчет он, снова открыв глаза, и Эвен чувствует, что расслабляется. Совсем чуть-чуть. Но достаточно для того, чтобы больше не находиться на грани отчаяния. Место, где ему не очень-то нравится находиться. А потом Исак повышает голос, говорит с Эскилем, который по-прежнему торчит в коридоре по ту сторону двери – это как шум на заднем плане, который Эвен уже не готов воспринимать. 

– Эскиль, мы сейчас придём. Дай нам пять минут.

Эвен не слушает его ответ. Он слышит, что Эскиль что-то говорит, но не может это воспринять, не может сосредоточиться ни на чём, лишь на том, как Исак смотрит на него.

Исак уводит его от двери, осторожно укладывает на кровать. Он не отпускает Эвена, продолжает держаться за него, постоянно давая Эвену убедиться, что он рядом. Шепчет что-то успокаивающее ему на ухо, и от этого тело Эвена понемногу расслабляется, он снова начинает чувствовать себя в безопасности. 

Исак ложится на него сверху, и его тяжесть заставляет Эвена постепенно вернуться в собственное тело. Заставляет его мир снова расшириться, впуская туда реальность, заставляя чувства вспыхнуть с новой силой. 

– Я здесь, – шепчет Исак. – Я больше не буду оттягивать, обещаю. Эвен, ты такой молодец. Ты так меня порадовал. Я так сильно тебя люблю, – он снова и снова повторяет эти слова, лаская его член рукой, и Эвен начинает их слышать. 

Он просто лежит на кровати, переполненный любовью и ощущением правильности происходящего. Правдивостью слов Исака. Так всегда происходит – Исак рядом. Он в безопасности, когда Исак рядом.

Эвен тает от его прикосновений, позволяет напряжению покинуть тело, разрешает Исаку позаботиться о нём. 

– Ты такой красивый, ты идеальный. Давай, Эвен, отпусти себя. Просто отпусти себя.

Рука Исака большая и тёплая, он сжимает член Эвена крепко и уверенно, точно зная, что именно так он и любит. Его движения ритмичны, в них чувствуется намерение на этот раз довести дело до конца. Эвен знает, что теперь Исак позволит ему кончить, совершенно уверен в этом. Ему больше не нужно гнаться за разрядкой, потому что Исак позаботится о нём, Исак позаботится, чтобы это произошло. 

Что бы ни случилось, кто бы ни постучал в дверь… Эвен знает, что теперь они не позволят прервать то, чем они занимаются.

Он открывает глаза, позволяет слезам скатиться по щекам, поджимает губы, пока Исак не наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать его. И на этот раз поцелуй выходит нежным, они легко играют языками, словно просто хотят почувствовать друг друга. И если бы Эвен захотел, то мог бы больше не сдерживать стонов, он знает, что теперь Исак позволил бы ему это.

Но он не может.

В нём больше не осталось звуков, лишь всепоглощающее чувство того, насколько всё реально. Насколько ему повезло.

И с этой мыслью он отпускает себя. Открывает рот в беззвучном крике, откидывает голову назад и падает.

Всё в нём сжимается, все мышцы напрягаются до предела. Это ощущение зарождается в его члене, в яйцах, потом разливается по всему телу, от нерва к нерву, пока он весь не превращается в один большой синапс, пока его пах не прошибает электрическим разрядом, задевающим каждую клеточку. Волны наслаждения накатывают на него, снова и снова, одна за другой, и удовольствие такое острое и всеобъемлющее, что, кажется, его тело просто не готово с ним справиться.

Всего так много, кажется даже, что слишком много, но Исак рядом, и Исак помогает ему, продолжает ласкать его член, продлевает удовольствие, поднимая его на новую высоту. И Эвен полностью отдаётся ему, позволяет Исаку провести себя через это, наслаждается тем, как кровь пульсирует в венах, как все его чувства подчинены долгожданной разрядке, как он будто парит над своим телом. 

Потому что он действительно парит, позволяет себе полностью раствориться в этом моменте, где существуют только они. Только он и Исак, и его тело, и всё это наслаждение, которое, кажется, сочится через поры его кожи. Его яйца ритмично опустошается, и сперма снова и снова выстреливает из пульсирующего члена, попадая на Исака, который продолжает сжимать его. И Эвен не понимает, как это может продолжаться так долго, как в нём ещё что-то осталось, но Исак не останавливается. 

Видимо, он настолько расслабился, что начал издавать какие-то звуки, потому что Исак вдруг закрывает рот Эвена ладонью, слегка надавливает на него, не сильно, но достаточно, чтобы Эвен это почувствовал. На этот раз он не шикает на него, никак не демонстрирует, что Эвен слишком шумит. Он просто удерживает ладонь у его рта, стараясь заглушить хотя бы часть звуков, которые теперь срываются с губ Эвена. 

Эвен не слышит ничего кроме рёва крови в ушах – этого тяжёлого, пульсирующего гула, такого громкого, что не оставляет места для других звуков.

Губы Исака прижаты к щеке Эвена, он чувствует его тяжёлое дыхание на своей коже. Легко понять, что происходящее подействовало и на Исака тоже. И это приятно. Всё так приятно. 

Ничего не может быть лучше этого.

Эвен чувствует себя свободным, как никогда раньше, потому что никогда ещё не позволял телу взять верх над разумом, как сейчас. Ему всегда было слишком страшно потерять контроль над собой. Но с Исаком он в безопасности. С Эвеном ничего не случится, пока Исак здесь.

С Исаком Эвену всё кажется простым. Отпустить себя. Забыть о тревогах и отдаться страсти. Быть собой. 

Исак выдавливает из Эвена последние капли спермы и останавливается. В тот момент, когда его рука перестаёт двигаться, Эвен полностью расслабляется, выпуская всё напряжение из тела. 

Он лежит на кровати, запыхавшийся, потный, охваченный эйфорией.

Он купается в наслаждении, так и не покинувшем его тело, в этом расслабленном состоянии, наступающем после оргазма. Всё его тело зудит, кровь продолжает реветь, и он никогда ещё не чувствовал себя настолько живым. 

Рука Исака медленно скользит от его рта к щеке.

Он ничего не говорит, просто нежно гладит его большим пальцем по щеке, и Эвен знает, что если откроет сейчас глаза, то увидит, что Исак опять неотрывно смотрит на него.

Это знание вызывает у него улыбку. 

Исак нетерпеливо ёрзает на нём. Очевидно, как много он хочет сказать, как много слов он удерживает внутри, чтобы дать Эвену ещё немного времени и пространства, позволяя ему ещё немного насладиться пережитыми ощущениями.

Эвен начинает понемногу возвращаться к реальности, снова может обращать внимание на какие-то детали. Он такой потный, что не сомневается, что волосы на голове в полном беспорядке и прилипают к коже. Одеяло под ним мягкое и холодное, и он внезапно испытывает благодарность, что Исак догадался дать ему кончить на кровати. Эвен не может даже представить, как вынес бы всё это, стоя у двери.

Он чувствует на себе вес Исака, то, как переплетены их ноги, как Исак обнимает его одной рукой, словно укрывая собой. Это прекрасно. Он начинает замечать, как солнце светит в оранжевое покрывало на окне, и уверен, что от этого свет в комнате теплый и мягкий. Совсем как они.

Теперь он слышит звуки, доносящиеся с кухни. Тихо играет радио, которое Эскиль и Линн, вероятно, включили в какой-то момент их с Исаком развлечений. Их приглушённый разговор, стук ложки, которой размешивают сахар в чашке. Звук отодвинутого стула.

Кажется, будто его чувства обострились теперь, когда он обращает внимание на все детали вернувшись из совсем другого мира. 

И потом Эвен наконец открывает глаза.

Встречается с глазами Исака, такими зелёными, такими счастливыми. Полными любви и нежности. А его улыбка настолько широкая и солнечная, что Эвен с шумом сглатывает.

Что же он сделал такого хорошего, чтобы заслужить это? Чтобы заслужить его?

Эвен с усилием поднимает ослабевшую руку, скользит кончиками пальцев по предплечью Исака, потом по плечу, по шее и наконец зарывается в его волосы. Они тоже взмокли от пота и стали ещё сильнее виться на концах, и Эвен обожает это. Обожает, что Исак позволяем ему видеть себя таким. 

Его собственная улыбка становится шире. Он бессилен против такого Исака.

Улыбка Исака меняется, с губ исчезает кривая ухмылка. В нём больше нет ничего вызывающего, дразнящего. Только напряжённые глаза, говорящие о стольких вещах одновременно, о гораздо большем, чем Эвен когда-либо сможет понять. Когда-либо сможет до конца прочувствовать, вместить в себя. 

Эвена переполняет любовь, он чувствует, как от неё распухает сердце, а в животе разливается тепло. Он пытается найти слова, отчаянно хочет сказать что-то правильное, то, что заставит Исака понять, насколько всё это для него значимо. 

Но тут Исак начинает смеяться, словно больше не может удерживать в себе щекотные смешинки. Он зарывается лицом в плечо Эвена, и то веселье, от которого сотрясается его тело, настолько заразительно, что Эвен присоединяется к нему. И хотя он до конца не понимает, в чём причина, но всё его тело настолько переполнено эндорфинами, что смеяться сейчас очень приятно. 

– Грёбаный Эскиль! – выдыхает Исак Эвену в шею, и от этого они смеются ещё сильнее.

И в этом столько свободы – в том, что они могут быть такими. В том, что в одну минуту всё кажется таким серьёзным, а в следующую – всё уже пропитано лёгкостью и озорством. 

Когда они успокаиваются, когда смех затихает, Эвен целует его. Он чувствует улыбку на его губах, проглатывает последние смешинки и удивлённый звук, который издаёт Исак. 

Исак полностью расслабляется и отвечает на поцелуй, вкладывает в него столько разных эмоций, и Эвен любит, любит его. 

Как никогда не любил раньше. 

Когда они наконец разрывают поцелуй, по-прежнему соприкасаясь лбами и носами, так близко, что едва могут смотреть друг другу в глаза, Эвен чувствует, что должен что-то сказать.

– Я когда-нибудь смогу снова посмотреть Эскилю и Линн в глаза?

Исак усмехается ему в губы, несколько раз проводит большим пальцем по щеке, пока к нему не возвращается способность говорить. – Не знаю, сможем ли мы оба когда-нибудь это сделать. Ты не был таким тихим, как мог бы.

– Как мог бы? – возмущённо восклицает Эвен, чуть отпрянув от него. – Это ты виноват!

Он улыбается, произнося эти слова, он готов продолжать эту игру, как они делают это обычно. У них всегда отлично получается. Это добродушное подтрунивание. 

Но Исак не отвечает, просто смотрит на Эвен как-то по-особенному, его улыбка становится мягкой, и он согласно мычит, наклоняясь, чтобы снова его поцеловать.

– Я не против взять на себя вину, – шепчет он Эвену в губы, и теперь приходит его очередь таять.

– Исак, – шепчет он, пытаясь вложить в это единственное слово все свои чувства, и он знает, что Исак понимает и слышит всё, что он хочет и не может сказать. 

– Когда-нибудь у нас будет свой дом, и тогда мы сможем быть настолько громкими, насколько захотим, – говорит Исак тихо, мягко, словно делится тайной. Словно ему немного неловко признаваться, что он думает о будущем. Что его мысли устремлены за пределы этой минуты, этой секунды. 

И Эвену невыносимо думать, что Исаку неловко из-за этого, поэтому он нежно целует его, улыбается ему. 

– Да, такой, знаешь, с большим садом, и у нас там будет теплица и много цветов. И ещё фруктовые деревья. 

– Ну и кто же будет есть все эти фрукты? – дразнит его Исак, потому что знает Эвена, знает, как он ненавидит фрукты. 

– Да пофиг. Они просто должны быть там, а то это уже не дом моей мечты.

Исак улыбается и отстраняется немного, совсем чуть-чуть, чтобы иметь возможность посмотреть на Эвена. Внезапно его лицо становится серьёзным.

– Ты думал об этом? – Он не произносит слово «тоже», но Эвен всё равно слышит его. 

– Я много думал о нашем будущем. Много о нём мечтал. 

Исак затихает, затихает настолько, что Эвен начинает нервничать, и его улыбка слегка меркнет. 

– Ох, – выдыхает Исак, и теперь Эвен замечает, что у него горят щёки, что Исак улыбается ему коротко, но довольно. 

Эвен обожает это – то, что может сделать Исака счастливым, не прикладывая особых усилий. И это знание заставляет его продолжить. 

– И нет никаких сомнений, что у нас будет свой дом. С отличной звукоизоляцией. 

Это заставляет Исака снова рассмеяться, и ничего не может быть лучше. Этот звук наполняет Эвена теплом, счастье бежит по его венам, заполняя всё тело. 

До тех пор, пока у них будет это, ему плевать на всё остальное. И неважно, что уже скоро ему придётся встретиться с Эскилем и Линн, и завтракать с ними за одним столом, поедая булочки. Это всё неважно. 

Потому что Исак будет рядом с ним. Только это и имеет значение. 


End file.
